


I'm Sorry that I Left You

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya





	I'm Sorry that I Left You

Dear brother  
I'm sorry that I left you  
I just couldn't stop and look for you  
I was too busy fighting the demons  
They did attack our mother  
You only hid in a closet

I hate to say this you, brother  
It's painful  
I'm sorry that I abandoned you  
I had no choice  
I want you to be safe and have our father's power  
But you never wanted to but wanted to stop me instead  
I want our father's power for me to stop our mother's killer  
Mother indeed does care about us  
Same goes for our father

Don't cry, brother  
I maybe gone physically  
I am right where your heart is  
That is the only place I will forever exist  
I maybe not much of a person to be open to anyone  
I maybe not have any friends nor lovers  
I maybe not have any sign of happiness from me

Brother, I understand that you care for me  
So do I for you  
I know we were too young to remember our childhood  
Our mother usually do care about us anyway  
Same for our father  
Too bad for our father left us and our mother anyway

About Nero, brother  
He is my son  
I care about him  
I was not there for him or his mother  
It is my fault that I let his mother be in danger  
Luckily Nero survived and met Credo and Kyrie  
You are his uncle

Goodbye, brother


End file.
